Molly Hooper's Secret Adventures
by FlyForever
Summary: He drops into her life after months or years at a time, but for her it's always precisely one week every Saturday, the TARDIS never could resist a Saturday. Molly travels alongside the Doctor and his various companions through time and space to help save the universe and the Doctor, as she remains his almost constant companion.


**Hello! Here we are, off to have an adventure of sorts. **

**Summary- After "The Doctor Dances" Rose, Captain Jack Harkness, and The Doctor land on Earth around 2001 (Saturday, August 4****th ****5:40 P.M. to be exact) to investigate yet another mysterious space landing that sounds suspicious when news reports near the crash date talk about missing people. Their investigation leads them to a young (12 year old) Molly Hooper and a Dalek.**

**This story was somewhat inspired by another story I read, just a small aspect though, I can't remember the name of it.**

Molly Hooper walked through a park when she met him for the first time. Quite a normal day it was to meet such an unusual man. He span around in circles seemingly searching for something important. Yet, Molly questioned, how could he find anything going around and swinging is arms in that insane looking turn?

He suddenly stopped, looking in her direction and spread out his arms in an excited gesture before bringing his hands together in a clap.

"Ah! There you are! Ready for one last adventure!" he exclaimed.

Molly glanced behind her and, after seeing no one, guessed that this mad man was talking to her.

"Who are you?" she asked the funny man who was wearing a bow tie and a stetson.

"I'm the Doctor," when all he received was a blank stare he sighed. "And it appears I have arrived a bit too early. Do you know the year by chance?"

"2001? It's the third of August, 2001." Molly said.

"Oh, this is the right year, but it _appears _I have the wrong date. Now, I don't normally believe in _signs_ or things of the sort, but I think if anything was one this would be it. Goodbye Molly Hooper, and have an amazing life. In fact, I'll give you a bit of a spoiler, as River would say. You have an exciting day ahead of you tomorrow!"

"Are you okay?" Molly asked. The things coming from the man's mouth certainly didn't make sense, but he seemed sad, and for the seemingly nice words coming out of his mouth, they sounded quite tragic.

"Of course I'm okay. Goodbye, Molly Hooper, I'll see you soon," and with a pained smile on his face the man turned away. 'Of course,' he thought as he walked towards his TARDIS which was sitting idly by a tree, 'she'll be seeing me; I won't see Molly Hooper ever again.'

As he opened the doors and walked to his TARDIS's console he began to set his coordinates for Arizona.

Outside the box, sitting at the end of a slide, Molly Hooper frowned. The odd man seemed to know her, but how? And he looked so sad, for all the exclamations and the dramatic way in which he talked with his arms he was no good at hiding whatever despair he was feeling under his mask of exaggerated facial expressions. And lastly, what sort of name was the Doctor?

* * *

**Time skip-next day—sort of—time is all wibbly-wobbly**

"Are you two ready for another adventure?" the Doctor exclaimed in question to his companions, Rose and Jack Harkness.

"It depends, what sort of adventure are we talking about?" Jack asked in a suggestive manner only he could fully pull off. The Doctor frowned off his implications and addressed the rest of his conversation to Rose.

"Earth April 6th , 2000 a mysterious meteor falls to the ground, but news reports show that each person who went to investigate the crash site within two weeks of the crash vanished. Later, there was no meteor to be found. So what do you say, want to check it out?"

"Sounds a bit dangerous," Rose said slowly, trying not to let a smile slip onto her lips, her face moving unconsciously closer to his.

"I know," The Doctor said with a large smile splitting across his face, his eyes focused solely on hers.

"Would you two quit being all cute so we can take off," Jack said in an exasperated voice.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Yes, right," he said turning to the TARDIS console to enter in the correct coordinates.

"So, obviously that wasn't just any meteor," Jack said.

"Well obviously, but that leaves the question then, just what was it?" the Doctor said. "Now hold onto something."

Jack being, well, Jack, grabbed onto the closest person to him, which happened to be Rose. Rose just laughed and held onto something to keep the both of them upright. By the time the TARDIS landed Jack had let go of Rose before being tossed across the ground and hitting his head against the metal floor.

"That's what you get for touching the blonde," the Doctor said, before walking past him, grabbing Rose's hand, and walking out the TARDIS door.

"Something's wrong," he said almost immediately after they both set foot on the outside ground.

Rose looked around her and saw nothing that particularly stood out. Just a couple of kids playing in the park with their parents looking after them, everything seemed perfectly in place. It took Rose a few seconds to figure out one of the very possible possibilities.

"Excuse me," she said to a man sitting down on a bench, reading a newspaper. "Could I see that for a second?"

The man, slightly confused, handed her the paper. After finding the information she was looking for she turned back to the Doctor.

"You really need to work on getting the right year-yet again, one off."

The Doctor sighed in frustration, she was never going to drop that it seemed.

**Reviews are great, and because I think you are great, you should leave a review. One review and there will be an update.  
**


End file.
